Crisp White Shirts
by spottedhorse
Summary: Jim wears a really nice suit complete with a crisp white dress shirt. Someone there appreciates his look.


Crisp white shirt fresh from the laundry. Nice tie. Custom tailored suit. _Mmmmmm..._she thought,_ I wouldn't mind a piece of that tonight._ The owner of the ensemble stood in the doorway, smirking at her as if he knew what she was thinking. _But then, he is one of the best detectives around,_ she reflected.

As he stood there, his mind was working also. _Damn, she's looking hot tonight. That tight, form fitting sweater does wonders for her outline. Gonna have to keep my hands in my pockets for awile, I think._ _Sure wouldn't mind a piece of that tonight in my bed though._ He knew it'd never happen, but a guy can dream, can't he?

They chatted a few minutes about the case they had just wrapped; his hands in his pockets, her eyes surveying the effect of his suit. Fighting the impulse to spring forward and jump him right there, she tried to focus on the conversation. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave his torso, though. The cut of the suit seemed to accentuate his broad shoulders and hint at the muscle beneath his jacket. It narrowed a bit a his waist and she knew that when he turned to walk away she'd be denied the pleasure of seeing the outline of his ass because the jacket would cover it. But she'd watch him walk away anyway, just in case. She was salivating by now, she knew. One did that when one was hungry and she was very hungry...for him. But he'd never indicated that he might have similiar feelings for her.

He took one last look at her scenery before ending the chat. "Well, need to finish the report. You have a good night. See you in the morning." He smiled and walked away. She watched and smiled. His hands in his pockets forced the tail of his jacket up and she got a very nice treat...a beautiful outline of his tush. _Mmmmmm..._

------

Jim Brass was late getting away from the station. His report had taken longer than he had hoped for. But then, all of his reports did that. Arriving back at his house, he let himself in and headed to the fridge for a beer. Walking back to his living room, he let out a sigh as he slipped out of his suit jacket. and tossed it over the back of a chair. Collapsing into his recliner, he sipped his beverage and began to unwind. Once the bottle was empty, he headed down the hall to his bedroom for a change of clothes. It was twilight now and the house was dim, but not dark. As he entered his room, something caught his eye. His bed was occupied. The back of a blonde head was all that was visible above the sheet. As he continued to study his bed, he realized she was asleep. How'd she get in? Why is she here? Not that he was complaining...a beautiful woman in one's bed is not something a guy complains about.

Quietly he walked to the bed, watching her breathing. He was always intrigued by her, She was a very different person. Her quirky sense of humor had first caught his attention...well, besides her gorgeous body. And she had a sense of adventure...and mischief. A woman after his own heart. He studied the lines of the sheet as it conformed to her body; draping over her shoulder, conforming to the line of her back, resting on her hips... He tilted his head slightly as a new facet was added to his wonder; as far as he could tell, she was wearing nothing underneath the sheet.

Carefully he slipped out of his clothes and lifted the sheet, confirming his suspicion. Sliding in, his body conformed to hers, and he stayed there, spooning for a few minutes. He couldn't resist, however, and soon his hand was gently caressing the spine, running the length of it, thrills running through his body as he felt the silk of her soft skin. His attention ellicted a soft moan from her and she squirmed slightly as his fingertips found the small of her back.

His entry under the sheet had registered in the fog of her sleep. His touch had brought immediate conciousness. Her squirm was the result of the thrill his fingers provided. He had such a light touch, titilating. She felt a small gush between her legs as his hand made it's way back up her spine and she became aware of his warm breath on her shoulder. Then his lips were where his breath had been, gently kissing, tasting her. He continued his exploration of her back for a long time, sending waves of sensation through her until her entire body was crying out for his attention.

He had understood her squirms and moans. He was doing to her with his hands and mouth what she had done to him by simply being there in his bed. Her arrousal was becomming more and more apparent. Finally, she rolled back into him, turning slightly towards his chest. The new position exposed her breast to him. A small gasp from him told her that he liked what he saw.

Slowly his hand travelled to her breast, teasing as it went. Cupping her with his hand, it was his turn to moan. Using his fingers, he teased her nipple, sending more spasms through her and causing her hips to rock backward toward him, pressing into his manhood. _Damn, that's good,_ he thought

With her turned toward him, he could reach her face. He nibbled her ear and then covered her mouth with his. She wasn't turned enough for a deep kiss but he could taunt and he did. _She tastes so good..._

Her lips welcomed his. His warmth sending more spasms through her. He was being a real tease right now and she wa loving it. Finally she turned all the way toward him, exposing both of her breasts and offering her lips for a more intense kiss. He wasted no time in taking advantage of both opportunities. His tongue sought the inside of her mouth. His hand found the still unexplored breast. Between the efforts of both, she was soon squirming and undulating next to him, sending waves of desire through his body with each motion. So far, she had done nothing more than make herself available to him.

With him fully engaged in her body, she began her assault on his. Her hand stroked his jaw and her fingers rubbed behind his earlobe. _Jimmy, if this is a dream don't you dare wake up,_ he thought. Her touch sent new tingles through him. He realeased her mouth as he surroundered to her touch. Her mouth found his neck and her hand sought his chest, her fingers tangling themselves in his chest fuzz. It was his turn to squirm. Her hands were all over his chest and her mouth travelled from his neck to his nipples to his earlobe and all around again.

He pulled her closer, relishing the added warmth of her. She felt so good , skin to skin. Suddenly she was moving over him, forcing him onto his back. Her mouth engaged his as her hand sought his tool. "I can't wait any longer," were the first words spoken in this encounter. He watched her mouth as she whispered them. "You sure 'bout this?" He asked in a husky voice. "Mmmm..." And then she was over him, easing herself toward him. She centered his rod on her and began her descent. His hips rose to meet her, boiling with his craving for her. She felt so good as he penetrated her and traveled along her tunnel. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was taking as much pleasure from him as he was from her.

As she slid down his length, it massaged her inner walls. He filled her, his hardness stimulating her to the brink. Looking into his face, she saw that he was as hot as she was. To add to his excitement, she squeezed him with her inner muscles, causing him to let lose a moan. He lost it at that point and began to thrust. She met his motion and they climbed the heights of mutual ecstacy until they exploded in a satisfying display of heat and fireworks.Fully spent, they laid next to each other, slowly descending back to earth.

His hand gently stroked her arm as she rested in it. "So how'd you get in?" he asked.

"I picked the lock," she smiled.

"Hmmmm, so many talents." He smiled.

"Thank you." She scooted away from him and out of the bed. She scooped up his shirt and slipped it over her as she headed for the bathroom. Watching her as she walked away, Jim thought that he'd never be able to wear that shirt again without the image of her legs beneath the shirtail and the knowledge that she had nothing underneath.

Upon her return, she snuggled nest to him for a few minutes. Finally he worked up the courage to ask a question, "now what?"

She grinned at him, "I'm afraid you won't be getting much sleep for awhile. I intend to pick your lock often."

Chuckling he responded, "Should I just give you a key?"

Sofia Curtis grinned at him. "It would make things easier."

"Oh, I really want to help your efforts here."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, basking in his warmth. "So what got you going tonight, anyway?"

Her hand made it's way to his chest filled with a need to touch him. "Honestly," she giggled, "your crisp white shirt. You look so sexy when you wear them...just out of the cleaners, starched, and fresh looking. My juices started flowing the minute I laid eyes on you like that."

"Well, my juices are going to be flowing from now on whenever I wear that shirt. Seeing you in it...well, that's a memory I'll hold onto forever."

The next day, Jim called his tailor and ordered five more white dress shirts, just like the one Sofia wore home that morning.

----------------------------------------

Reviews please.Thank you.


End file.
